


[podfic] the pumpkin spice must flow

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic, Gen, M/M, PSL, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, Slice of Life, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bucky takes baby steps out into the world. Sam's pretty proud of him."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the pumpkin spice must flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the pumpkin spice must flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568470) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



  
****

**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** post-CATWS, slice of life, domestic, Starbucks, Recovery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Coffee  
  
 **Length:** 00:18:00  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_the%20pumpkin%20spice%20must%20flow_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
